The Legend Of The Moon Princess
by SakuraLupina
Summary: All her life Miku has been forbidden to look at the full moon without knowing why. Then one night, unhappy over her impending marriage between her and Kaito. Miku gazes up at the full moon, only to see...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

Hello guys! As I said on chapter 4 of The Long Lost Memory, I am starting a new story! I recently read a manga by my favorite manga artist, and I love it so much I couldn't help it but turn that story into a Vocaloid story, combining both Vocaloid and Sakura Hime Kaden together! So if any of you guys ever read that manga this Vocaloid story is similar to it. Anyways! Please enjoy the story!  
*I do not own Vocaloid nor the manga, some namea are not from Vocaloid.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Always I watch you. I hate you. I hate you. Always I've hated you. Always…I watch you._

 **Miku P.O.V**

"No! I don't wanna!" I yelled really loud even my own ears hurt. "Why do I have to get married when I'm only 15 years old?!"

"M'lady! Please don't be unreasonable, it's normal for girls to be married at that age and you've been betrothed to Prince Kaito since birth! Please come down from that tree! Prince Kaito's messenger will be coming any minutes!" My personal servant, Meiko, argued back.

My name is Miku Sakura, I am 15 years olds, and I'm the princess of Wysteria Kingdom. I have no parents, my older brother died from a terrible disease. All I have is Meiko, and a spirit, Gumi, as dear friends. As I am now (a princess), is all thanks to my neighbor country,the Blue Kingdom.I currently live on the financial aid provided to me by Prince Kaito. And worst…I'M ENGAGED TO HIM! I will not allow this! Marrying someone I never met! No way! No way! No way! But it can't be help, as a role of a princess, I have to have responsibilities, but I don't want my life to be forced on me either, I want to marry the man I love, I want to make my own fate!

"Princess Miku! Watch out!" I heard Meiko yelling at me.

"Ah!" I'm going to fall!

…  
Hmm? I'm not hurt…

"I thought I just saw a beautiful goddess of Sakura (*Cherry Blossom)." a strange voice spoke.  
I looked up, I am in the arms of a boy, even though I don't want to admit it…he's kinda cute.

"…but…it turned out to be a bear!" He laughed.

"What?!" I jumped off his arms "you dared to call me a bear?!" I yelled trying to charge right to him.

"I was referring to your weight" He gave me a smirk.

" You-!"

"M'lady! Princess Miku!"Meiko interrupted "That's the messenger Prince Kaito sent, he's Kai!"

… Oops, look like I mess with the wrong person…

"Ehm…So you're Prince Kaito's messenger?" I asked politely.

"Yes, I never thought Princess Miku who known for her beauty would show herself in such a manner" Kai replied casually, "It's my fault though, who'd ever knew an idiot like you would turn out to be a princess ." He added in.

That's it! I'm done!

"What did you say?!" I stood up ready to charge at him again.

"I'm saying I came all the way down here with my best manners to meet Prince Kaito's wife to be, and she turned out to be a crazy bear!" he argued back.

"You do realize you're talking to a princess?!" I yelled. I take my word back! He's NOT cute at all!

"Princess! You need to calm yourself, remember that Prince Kaito pay all your expenses, he provided you with this estate!" Meiko tried to stop me. Prince Kaito this! Prince Kaito that! Always Prince Kaito!

"I DESPISE PRINCE KAITO!"

After the argument with Kai, I got scold by Meiko for 3 hours.

"Wah…wah..Stupid Meiko you don't know how I feel at all!" I cried to Gumi.

"It's alright Princess you have me by your side you know!" Gumi tried to comfort me.

"Thank you Gumi," I gave her a smile and look up to the sky. "I wonder why…whenever I look at the moon I always feel so lonely… A lonely moon…but it's shining brightly."

"You sound like Princess Kaguya (*Princess of the moon). It must be calling you Princess!" Gumi told me. Calling me…something is calling me…Suddenly some kind of noise interrupted my thought. Urgh I totally know who it is.

"You can come out, Kai." I called out, and Kai stuck his head inside my room.

"So your maid is a spirit?" He asked while staring at Gumi.

"YOU-!" My temper rose up again. Then I can feel a deadly aura behind me…without turning around I can tell it is Meiko behind me, glaring at me in a threatening way if I'm being disrespectful, there WILL be a consequence. "Ahem, let me introduce you to my best friend,Gumi! I bought her from a slave trader when I was small!" I smiled politely even though I don't want to.

"It seem like you have some companions there, Princess." A similar voice interrupted our conversation.

"Luka! You came back! I missed you so much!" I ran straight to Luka and hugged her. Luka is a priestess, she take care of me and my brother since we were small, I love her very much ^^

"Princess…You haven't broken the promise you made me while I was away, have you?" Luka asked, "Remember. You must NEVER look at the full moon, never gaze up at the night sky during a full moon if you want to remain safe."

"I've kept that promise…But Luka, where had you gone?" I asked, still wondering why I should not look at the full moon.

"There were reports of youko so I was building force fields around the kingdom." Luka sighed.

"Youko…you mean those flesh-eating monsters?!" I was terrified. Man-eating monsters. Immortal. Demon!

"Not just human, they eat bears too, you know. Be careful!" Luka teased.

"Gah how do you know about that?! Everyone out!" I shouted as I kicked Luka and Kai out of my room.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

An awkward silence between Kai and Luka.

"You've been rather mean to her haven't you?" Luka asked while looking at Kai.

"Hmph, it's all her fault." Kai declined.

"You should be kind to her ya'know… _ **Prince Kaito**_ " Luka sighed.

"Shut up! I'm nervous too…you know." Kaito blushed trying to hide his nervousness while his face is bright red.

….While that…  
Inside Miku's room.

* * *

 **Miku P.O.V**

"Heh heh heh…I promised Luka to never look at the full moon..." I grinned evilly, "but I never promised not to run away! Let's go Gumi!" I said as I jumped out of my room's window.

My letter to Kai:

I bid you farewell, my dear messenger. I do not want to marry Prince Kaito ANYWAY. If I turned out to be a crazy bear, and you have no means of reporting to him about it, then take this letter back to Blue Kingdom and tell him the truth. 3 3

That should teach him a lesson! Hmph!

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

"KAI!" a loud voice screamed.

Kai ran to where the voice was. He then saw Meiko and many maids panicking searching everywhere. What a chaos.

"Were you calling me, Meiko?! What happened?!" I can sense something not going to be good is  
happening.

"I came down to get Princess Miku sleeping gown ready, but…but…the Princess is nowhere to be found!" Meiko told me, still panicking.

"And Gumi is gone too!" Another maid added in.

…Kai stood there silently…Somehow, he felt so disappointed.

"She…She must really hate the prince…" He told himself.

"No! Please don't say that Kai!" Meiko denied, "Please, take a look at this," Meiko lead Kai to a pile of paper.

"These are…" Kai was shocked with the pile of letters on the ground.

"The letters from Prince Kaito," Meiko continued for him.

"She kept them?! This many?!" Not just shock, Kai was stunned.

"The Princess doesn't have any noble friends who would send letters to her! She made us swear not to throw a single one away. As a personal servant of M'lady, I am now in position to speak about this matter." Meiko explained, "Princess Miku lost her older brother when she was young, and she has no friends…As she is living all alone in such a large kingdom, she is considered an outcast by the people in the kingdom." Meiko looked up at Kai "She always looks forward to the letters from the Prince." Kai was surprised at Meiko's last sentence.

"But…these letters are nothing but letters written by officials in the palace in place of the prince and from collection of poems…" Kai said, suddenly felt guilty.

"Princess Miku is well aware of that. She'd read them, got disappointed and throw them aside…but right after that, she'd pick them up, she would read them, over and over."  
 _ **  
I DESPISE PRINCE KAITO  
**_  
"Princess Miku…" Kaito whispered her name while his face turned red.

* * *

 **Miku P.O.V**

As I ran through the forest, feel like I am freed now, I didn't realize that I'm lost.

"Miku, please rest awhile." Gumi suggested.

Suddenly I heard a noise.

"Nevermind, please don't rest just yet!" Gumi yelled as we ran away from the noise. I saw my shadow in the brightly light.

 _ **You must NEVER gaze up at the night sky during a full moon.**_ I recalled Luka's voice as I stared up the sky.

"I've found you Princess Kaguya!" A terrible voice growled.

"?!" Gumi and I gasped. What is it?! A spirit?!

*drip drip* I panicked as a blood dripping from the monster's mouth.

No! It's a flesh-eating monster! It's a youko!

"AHHHH!" I screamed, closing my eyes, as the youko charged toward me.

…

"THUNDER CALL!" a voice yelled out

Huh? I'm okay…I looked up and see Kai trying to fight off the youko.

"Princess! Are you alright?!" Kai called out for me.

"Kai! Luka! What are you doing here?!" I asked as I saw Luka ran up to me.

"You FOOL! How many times did I have to tell you never look at the full moon?! You FOOLISH GIRL!" Luka scolded me.

"The youko can tell where you are if you ever gaze up the full moon! That is why you are not allowed to look at it!" Kai explained. Ehh?! For real?!

"Luka! Take Princess Miku to somewhere safe!" Kai ordered Luka as he tried to fight the monster.

"No way! He'll be killed by that monster!" I shouted back.

"Don't worry! I taught him couple of spells, now Princess follow me, I have something very important to tell you," Luka said as she dragged me away from Kai and the youko. "But..the only way to vanquish an immortal youko is…" Luka added in.

Luka? Come to think of, that monster called me by a name…

We stopped at a huge sakura tree.

"I was hoping you could live a peaceful life…without ever finding about this!" Luka said, sounding like she's blaming it on herself, "Princess Miku, You are Princess Kaguya's granddaughter."

What…? I'm…Princess Kaguya's…grandchild?!

"Princess Kaguya who fought against the youko using the sword she brought from her country, the moon," Luka continued to explain. "Chizakura, the mysterious and powerful blood cherry blossom sword, youko can only be defeated with that sword. It's a sword that ONLY Princess Kaguya wield, but since you share her blood, there is a possibility that it will answer your summons."

Wait…if Princess Kaguyra is my grandmother…

"Mother…What about my mother?!" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

"She was forced to make the choice, she chose not to fight and her body was taken over by a youko." Luka answered as she look at me me. " **..so the Emperor killed her."**

…! I gasped

"I have your soul symbol right here." Luka said while searching something in her kimono.

"Soul symbol?" I asked

"A single Kanji is divined on the day of each child's birth, it is called a "soul symbol" It reveals your fate." Luka answered me while handing me a small piece of paper. "Forgive me…for keeping it from you."

I unfolded my soul symbol. 'Destroy'

Destroy?!

"Nobody can escape the fate of their soul symbol, even spirits have soul symbols." Luka explained

"Destroy." I whispered…This is my fate…"Destroy what? Or…Whom?"

"You'll grow to understand it…as you live your life" Luka's voice ring in my ear.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

As Kai try to stop the youko from going to Miku. One of its sharp weapon flew behind his back. He closed his eyes. But no… he's not hurt…Kai opened his eyes again. Miku had stop the youko from attacking him.

"You! Kaguya!" The youko cried out.

"I'm not Princess Kaguya…I am MIKU SAKURA (Sakura=last name)"

* * *

 **Miku P.O.V**

"I call on you, Chizakura!" I shouted as a sword flew out of my palm right into my hands.

"She summoned the mystic sword…Chizakura!" Kai said.

As I tried to charge to the youko with Chizakura, suddenly I lost control and the sword pulling me with a powerful force. I can't control it!

"Luka! What's the meaning of this?!" Kai asked Luka.

"That sword belonged to Princess Kaguya! I'm afraid that it might not listen to the orders of a different wielder!" I heard Luka replied back. "Princess Miku! Return that sword back into your palm! You're no ready to use it yet!"

No…No…

"I was able to summon the sword, that mean it accepted me. I will protect you all! I promised." I denied.

That's it! If I'm able to summon the sword then…

I let go off the sword and confronted the youko. I raised my palm up.

"Return, Chizakura!" I ordered, the sword flew from behind the youko stabbing through it and returned into my palm.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Miku fell down the ground as Luka and Kai ran up to her.

"Thank goodness. I was able to protect you all!" She hid her face and cried. "I'm so glad!"

"Thank…you…" Kai told Miku.

Miku looked at Kai and smiled. Kai looked at her, speechless. He had just realized how cute Miku is. His heart started to beat faster. What is this feeling? He asked himself while blushing, looking at Miku.

* * *

 **Miku P.O.V**

"You're so amazing Miku! You'll be able to defeat any youko now!" Gumi complimented me.

"Thank you Gumi." I laughed.

We're on our way to Blue Kingdom. I wonder what kind of fate awaits me.

"By the way, what kind of person is Prince Kaito?" I asked Kai as we entered a gate.

"He's a handsome man with a sharp tongue. He control lightning," He replied to me. "We've arrived, this is **my house**."

...

WHAT?!

"Welcome home! Prince Kaito!" Many maids bowed down to Kai.

"I wanted to surprise you…because I felt a little mischevious…" Kai or should I say Kaito explained.

I told him I despised Prince Kaito…This is bad ._.ll

"But you sure did get the better of me…Princess." Kaito smiled

* * *

That's it for a chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Feedbacks are welcome! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Hello guys! Thank you for reading my story! I had updated another Chapter! Before that, i would like to tell you some key. When i put "..." between a paragraph it mean either the setting,plot,or time had changed. Enjoy~**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Miku P.O.V**

Ever since I arrived to the Blue Kingdom, Luka tried to train me how to use Chizakura, the most mystic and powerful sword used by my grandmother, Princess Kaguya

"I'm going to break the youko's seal, are you ready, Miku?" Luka asked.

"Yes!" I answered as I transformed. "The moon! Eternal light, come forth to surround and protect me. I am Miku Sakura, the golden one!"

"Come out, Chizakura!" I summoned the sword as it flew out of my palm. "Sakura descends! There is no escaping the Moon's divine retribution!"

Not again! The sword suddenly pulled me with a powerful force. As I tried to control Chizakura, the youko came toward me.

"You are a descendant of Princess Kaguya? I shall eat you!" the youko charge right toward me.

Before the youko can touch me, I raised the sword up, slashing the youko. Watching it disappeared in the air.

"Well done, Princess! You were amazing!" Luka and Gumi ran up to me with Kaito and Meiko as they complimented me.

"Everyone!...I still can't control this -.-" I called out as the sword pulling me strongly.

As we walked back to Kaito's palace, Luka gave some advices, "I guess you'll have to keep defeating these youko to get Chizakura to like you." She suggested.

"What do you mean I need to get it to like me? It's a sword!" I argued back.

 _You are Princess Kaguya's granddaughter._ Luka told me that and I awoke, on that night with the full moon. _Only Princess Kaguya's blood cherry blossom sword, Chizakura, can defeat the Youko. You share her blood, so you may be able to wield it._ Luka's words goes deep into my head.

My soul symbol, which predict my fate, is… 'Destroy'. Then is my fate to destroy the youko?

"Hey…Do you have a soul symbol too, Gumi?" I asked Gumi, we were in my room talking.

"I do." Gumi replied, smiling at me.

"What, really?! I want to see! Show me!" I jumped up and down, cannot control my excitement.

"Now, now. Soul symbols are something only to be seen by the person you marry, you know." Gumi explained it to me.

"Really?!" Wow I didn't know that. How interesting!

"The paper Luka gave you is special, as is the crest on the border. It will enhance the power of your fate. If you have that paper and the blood of your target…you will be able to curse that person to DEATH!" Gumi explained further more.

A chill went down to my spine. So scary!

"I didn't know. Sorry Gumi, it's not something I should ask you to show me easily." I apologized.

"Yes…" Gumi smiled gently, "But when my dream comes true, I promise to show you my soul symbol in celebration."

"What is your dream, Gumi?!" I got excited again.

"That's a secret too!" Gumi replied back.

"Awww I want to know…but I hope it comes true." I smiled down to Gumi

"Thank you."

The door of my room opened up. Meiko walked in, started to scold at me "Princess! How many times do I have to tell you stop letting Gumi appear in public view! We're not in Wysteria anymore! Who know what kind of rumors will spread?!"

"I'm sorry, Meiko. I'll be careful." Gumi apologized. Meiko turned to me, totally ignoring Gumi. Meiko's dislike of spirit is quite serious…

"Princess, Prince Kaito will come by in a minute." Meiko informed me.

KAI?! He's coming here?! No, I can't see him. It can't be!

…

…

"So… she disappeared, huh." Kaito said, getting frustrated.

"I'm very sorry, she was here a little while ago, but…" Meiko apologized to him.

I begged Meiko to hide me. Hopefully he'll be gone soon ~

"Oh well." Kaito sighed.

Yes! He gave up!

"We'll be alone TOGETHER ALL NIGHT tonight anyway." He added in.

WHAT?! NO WAY! I stood up and tripped over the curtain that I was hiding in.

"P-Princess!" Meiko ran over to help me get up.

"Oh so you're here after all." Kaito said giving me an unamused face.

"Together all night?! Alone?!" I asked him almost shouting.

"Have you forgotten you came to the Blue Kingdom to get married, did you hit your head or something?" He asked casually as he pinned me down to the ground, "You and I will be married tonight."

"It's our wedding night, so don't forget to burn some alluring incense so we can have fun okay?" He winked at me as my whole face burned up, "Prin-cess-mi-ku!" He teased me as he bend down and kiss me cheek.

Absolutely not! No way!

Kai left, leaving me in shock and speechless.

…

"Would you not summon me for trivial problems, Princess? I'm a busy person, you know." Luka asked in a disapproving tone.

I had ran to Luka's place after Kai left.

"But….The maids and Meiko just congratulated me…they won't listen…" I said sobbing.

"I understand." Luka tried to comfort me. "It's important, you know. Prince Kaito was brought up with care to become the next person to the throne. He was unable to become the Togu (The prince first in line to the throne) but he excels in both the literary and military arts."

"He is of the noblest and is respected by all, there's no finer man to be found in the Blue Kingdom." Luka explained further more. "As Princess Kaguya's grandchild you are very special, so the imperial court arranged the greatest marriage possible, what don't you like about it?" Luka asked looking at me straight in the eyes.

"…There's no love in it…" I answered feeling more sad.

"Love is something you start to feel on your bridal night." Luka answered back.

Why is it that Luka seem so distant now? TT^TT I turned my back on Luka trying to hide my tears.

"I suppose, after all, I'll lose everything—The house I love in and the food I eat unless I marry him…" I answered as I walked away.

"Princess Miku!" Luka tried to stop me.

"Please excuse me, I'm going for a walk." I said as I disappear from Luka's house.

It's so sad…Even an arranged marriage would be acceptable if the couple loved each other…I was lost in my thought until a noise caught my attention.

I saw Kai riding a horse holding bow and arrow ready to shoot. He has such an intent look.

 _He excels in both the literary and military arts. There's no finer man to be found in the Kingdom._ Luka's voice recalled in my head.

I watched him as he shoot the arrow to the target. What a great movement. I kept watching him, didn't realize that he noticed me and turned around, staring back at me.

I turned around and walked away as fast as I can from him.

"Wait! Were you watching me?" Kaito asked in a happy tone.

"Of course not! I would absolutely never do that!" I denied.

"You dislike me that much?" He asked.

"I hate you. I despise you!" I answered angrily, still turning my back away from him. "Kai, you never once came to see me." Kai was silent.

My fiancé, he's my fiancé yet…I had never met you. And all I saw of you in my dreams were shadows. I so wanted to meet you…I always staring up at the moon thinking " _What kind of person is he? What is his voice like?"_ The reason I would gaze up at the moon was because I thought you'd be looking at it too. I thought your reflection might appear on the moon's surface.

 _The reason you feel lonely is because you're being called out to._ Gumi's voice ring in my ears.

"I was all alone after my brother died. And the only person I had any connection to was you, Kai." I faced Kai crying. "More than anyone…anyone…"

But you never answered when I called out for you.

"You never came! That's why I hate you, Kai!" I shouted at him, still crying.

Kai raised his hand up, patting me on the head. What was that for?!

He's obviously….treating me like a child! As I looked up, he smiled. That expression…why is he looking at me with that sorrowful look in his eyes.

For a long time, I've wanted to tell him that I hate him, I thought I'd feel better afterward. Instead I feel a sharp pain in my heart. How strange.

"Um Kai-?" Maybe I said too much is that why he's silent? But a beautiful music interrupted us. As I looked up, I saw a man sitting on a tree, playing such a beautiful music. Who is he?

"Togu!" Kaito suddenly shouted.

Togu…? What?! The next king?! I was speechless.

"What are you doing on my grounds? You need only to summon me if you need me." Kaito asked sounding surprised too.

"Hahaha. There's no need to panic, I'll be on my way soon." The Togu laughed cheerfully. "I just wanted to take a look at the rumored Princess from the Moon, I'm Gumo, the Togu. Princess Miku." Gumo smiled at me. But somehow I feel scared. I hid behind Kai, clinging to his arm.

"What now?" He asked annoyed.

"I forgot my fan." I replied -*Noblewomen are not allowed to show their faces easily to men.

"I don't know what kind of trickery you used, but I see that the famed Kaito, the most highly regarded man in the kingdom, can easily deceive the heart of the Princess." Gumo frowned, looking at me.

What?! I'm scared. Suddenly, Kai throws out his arms in front of me in a protective way.

"Princess Miku has belonged to me from the moment she was born. Princess Miku's and my fate are interwined!" Kai answered.

Kai…

"I must take my leave. Princess Sakura, we'll meet again." Gumo said as he took his leave. Kai turned the other way and left too.

….

"His highness Gumo is Prince Kaito's uncle." Meiko answered as we were having a conversation when I came back to my room. "Everyon in the city knows they don't get along with each other. It seems the king, and many work under him, strongly believe that Prince kaito is more qualified to be the next to the throne (The togu) and his highness Gumo isn't happy about it."

"But but he is the Togu, so why does he have to be so offensive?" I agued back.

"It's because even after he became the Togu, Prince kaito continues to get all the attention…and you princess." Meiko answered me.

"Me?" I asked confusingly.

"Having the Princess from the moon as your wife gives him a political advantage over the others. His highness Gumo is interested in you because of that." Meiko explained

…

…

"Taking a nap?!" I popped up in from of Kai. I've been wondering around and saw him lying under a sakura tree. "Then I'll take a nap too!" I said as I lay down next to him. "I heard a lot about you Kai."

"What do you mean?" he asked still looking at the sky.

"You're smart, a skilled horseman, you're good at poetry and you have beautiful handwriting, you can use spells, and when you play an instrument, every maids in the kingdom falls in love with you!" I named out everything he's good at.

"The Togu is only jealous of you so don't let it bother you okay?" I smiled at him.

"Cheeky!" He replied back.

"Huh?!" I was shocked. Kai stood up.

"Studying horsemanship, archery, poetry, music…I wanted to be the best at everything. I desperately wanted you to fall in love with me." He said.

Was that the reason he never came to see me? He was trying to improve himself…

"But…I never thought it would turn out to be the reason you hate me," he smiled at me with the sorrowful eyes. Again, that look in his eyes. He raised his arm, embracing me tightly. "In truth I went to Wysteria time and time again. When your older brother died, and when you met Gumi for the first time, I watched you, always…"

"Kai…" I said, unable to move away from his embrace.

"Always…since I was a child…" he looked at me in the eyes. "I…."

"Kai…to…" I was unable to move, as Kai lean closer to my face.

As our lips touch, I could hear Luka's voice in my head. _It's the great marriage possible, what don't you like about it?_

There's not love in it, but…If there were love…If there were love…

"Miku?" Kai asked as he looked into my eyes.

Lord Gumo doesn't matter, even if I hated you or despise you. My fiancé has always been you…Kai.

….

*After I got home.

"WHAT?! You want to send a poem to Prince Kaito?!" Maiko, Luka, and Gumi all shouted.

"Yes…I just realized I've never sent him a poem." I said while blushing.

"I'm sure it would please Kai." Luka encouraged.

"Yes it would! I'm sure he would be very happy to receive it, Princess!" Gumi added in.

Suddenly my eyes started to get blurry.

"Ah! Princess, why are you crying!" Gumi asked.

"I don't know, this is embarrassing…" I quickly answered. Is it true? Will Kai be happy to receive a poem from me? I got happy from thinking about it.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Oh , it's almost ten o'clock. _**HE**_ will be returning soon." Meiko talked to herself quietly.

"Here Princess. Place your soul symbol in this." She said as she gave Miku a small box.

"What's this?" Miku asked.

"I'll place this box by the pillow tonight, and in the morning you will each look at the other's soul symbol." Meiko explain.

"Oh…I see." Miku placed her soul symbol into the small box.

…

It's dark outside, everyone had gone to sleep.

"Over here, Meiko!" a voice called Meiko over.

Meiko, holding the box walked over to a dark shadow, grimaced.

"Here. What I promised you…" She said handing the box containing Miku's soul symbol to the dark figure.

"Well done! Don't worry about the rest. You can continue work here after this too." The dark figure said as he took the box.

"'Destroy'. She's a dangerous being after all. We can't allow her to continue living!" He said as he crumble Miku's soul symbol in his hand.

* * *

 **Miku P.O.V**

*Chatter Chatter*

"What is happening outside?" Miku asked herself as she saw many yelling and chaos.

"A youko! A youko has appeared!" She heard one of the man yelled.

"A youko?! Come with me, Gumi!" I ordered.

"Yes!" She answered.

"Sakura Descends! There is no escaping the Moon's Divine Retribution!" I said as I summon Chizakura.

"Gyah! Not again!" I yelled as Chizakura pulled me away again.

"The blood kin of Princess Kaguya! I want to eat her!" the youko said trying to attack me.

"Hmph! Not a chance! I am Princess Miku Sakura!" I said as I jumped up using all my force pulling Chizakura out and slashed the monster as it disappeared into the thin air.

"Youko exterminated! I bid you farewell!" I said cheerfully on my triumph.

"Now. FIRE!" I heard a voice yelled, as I turned around, many arrows flew straight toward me, knocking me to the ground.

"Urgh!" I yelled as my whole body hit the ground.

What? They're shooting arrows at me? But why?!

"I had a feeling it wouldn't be enough, I knew you were formidable…" A voice said as a figure walked toward me.

I looked up only to see Kai and his troop standing there.

"…Princess from the moon." He stated, giving me a deadly look.

"Kai…to?"

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Bonfires?!" Luka shouted as she looked up the sky. She started to run to where Miku is, "Kaito, how dare you deceive me! He had a grudge against Miku after all!"

* * *

 **Miku P.O.V**

"My father, the former King, and my grandfather who was King before him…were all allured by Princesses from the Moon, only to be killed by youko…throwing this country into turmoil!" Kaito shouted at me.

"The Kings…were killed by youko…? If so, then go after the youko! You should have no grudge against me!" I argued back, don't know what's happening. Why is Kai acting like this.

""You too will be allured by the Princess from the Moon" I was told," He said angrily, "So even though I am the rightful heir to the throne, I was never allowed to become the Togu!"

"I've always hated you." Kaito said, holding up my soul symbol.

"That's my soul symbol, why do you have it?!" I asked. Then I heard a noise near a bush. There was Meiko standing. It can't be.

"Meiko, you didn't…you didn't give that to him, it's not true right?!" I ran to her, shaking her shoulder.

"You monster! Don't touch me!" Meiko shouted, slapping my hands out.

…what is this…it can't be…not true…Meiko…

"You're not human, just like the youko, Princess, you might become the cause of this country's destruction. That is something I cannot allow." Kai said as he raised his bow and arrow up at me.

"You'll die right here…Princess Miku!"

With his last sentence, the arrow flew right toward me…

Right through me…

* * *

That's it for Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Thank you for reading my story! I'm really glad some of you had favorited and followed me story! I will work hard! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy~**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Love is something you start to feel on your bridal night._

 **Miku P.O.V**

You're wrong, Luka. Kai…has the same intent look he had practicing archery that day…But this time, he's after my life.

The pain on my chest ache…I hold onto the arrow, trying to pull it out.

"Ah…" I breathed heavily as I pull the arrow out of my chest.

"Miku!" Kaito shouted running toward me.

"You mustn't, Prince Kaito!" His personal attendant stopped him. "You mustn't show her any pity, Prince Kaito. A Princess from the Moon, Do you want to end up like the previous King and the King before him?" ….. "Or have you already been taken in by her charms?"

(Kaito blushed) -(Not from Miku's view)

"Princess! Prepare yourself!" Kai shouted, while holding the bow and arrow me once again.

Something flew across Kaito, breaking his bow and arrow in half. Suddenly Luka appeared in front of me.

"Luka!" I cried. I'm so glad Luka is with me right now.

"I am ashamed of you, Kaito! You promised to protect the Princess for me!" Luka yelled at Kai. "Only she can defeat the youko! Don't you understand that?!"

"She isn't human," Kaito smirked. "She's an immortal monster, just like the youko! They're both creatures from the moon, She'll turn against humans and betray us!"

I'm…immortal? A monster just like the youko…

No…

"The criminals on the moon are banished to this land. They eat humans and go mad, turning into youko. Your mother wasn't possessed by a youko, she BECAME one! How can we be sure you won't become one as well?!" Kaito's words pierce through me like a knife.

"Run, Princess Miku. Run away into the darkness and don't turn back!" Luka ordered.

"Princess!" Gumi tried to help me get up.

"Luka…I'm sorry…" I said as I turned away from the troop.

"After her! Don't let her escape!" Kai ordered.

"Halt!" Luka created a border so I can escape, "You'll not get hold of the Princess!"

…

...

"Oh!" I felt the pain again in my chest. I fell down to the ground, tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry Gumi, I can't see clearly…"

Gumi shake her head giving a signal that it's not my fault.

 _You monster! Don't touch me!_

It's a lie…

 _A Princess from the moon! She's an immortal monster!_

It's a lie….IT'S ALL A LIE!

But they say I'm not human…I'm in such pain, I'm losing a lot of blood, I look down at my hand covered in blood.

"Over here! Bring more torches!" I heard the troop's voice getting more near me.

Oh no! They're coming! When I tried to stand up, the cliff where I sat broke off, bringing me down to deeper ground.

"Princess!" I heard Gumi's voice on the upper surface as I fall.

Water?! A lake! But…I can't breathe. I can't go up to the surface either.

Gumi…

I'm so sorry…

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Gumi, sitting up the surface staring down where Miku just fell, trying to think of a way to save Miku.

Suddenly Gumi's eyes glow brightly.

* * *

 **Miku P.O.V**

Who? A woman? A snow spirit…

I tried to open my eyes…She looks beautiful…

"You're safe now." She said softly.

"A snow spirit, you're a snow spirit, but it's strange…why are you so warm?" I tried to speak to her even though it hurt.

The snow spirit gave me a warm smile. I closed my eyes, falling into darkness.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

"That's what you gave me…on the day we met." The snow spirit smiled.

Warmth.

" _It's a fair trade now, right?! I'll give you my kimono so let that girl go!"_

…

…

"Hey, Rin! Where do you think you're going?!" Len said angrily.

"The Akadama's Nest! I'm going to defeat that hawk today once and for all!" Rin winked back at Len.

"Ack!" She yelled as she tripped over a branch and fell down to the water.

"Hahahahhaha!" She laughed as she played with the water.

"You have tears in your eyes, you know?" Len asked unamused.

Suddenly Rin notice a body floating down the water near them.

"A princess…" Rin whispered.

* * *

 **Miku P.O.V**

"Princess!" I heard someone called me.

As I open my eyes. I saw Gumi crying next to me.

"Gumi, are you alright?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me, Princess!" Gumi answered still sobbing.

I realized I'm lying in a strange room.

"Where am I?" I asked as I try to get up.

I look around as I saw a dirty envelope next to me….My poem!

"So I didn't dream it…being shot by Kai…" I mumbled to myself.

"P-Princess." Gumi said, trying to comfort me.

"This was completely meaningless!" I shouted as I tore the poem into pieces. "I started to have hope for this marriage…I thought I'd able to live happily together…with HIM!" As I finished the last sentence, tears started to flow in my eyes.

"Kai…said he had been watching me all the time…ever since he was small…" I said as Gumi started to cry.

He couldn't become the Togu because of me…

"He's hated me from the very beginning…" I said covering my face, "I didn't realize it…I'm so stupid."

I don't understand myself. I told him myself, that I hated him…Yet still I'm sad…I couldn't give him my poem…

"Princess…You mustn't cry, nobody has done anything wrong!" Gumi said trying to refrain herself from crying.

"I'm sorry…but…" I said but was interrupted by a figure suddenly appeared before me.

"Princess Miku! I'm glad to make your acquaintance. I am Rin!" A cheerful girl introduced herself, "I'm the daughter of the eighth clan leader of the Ninja village!"

"How do you know…who I am?" I asked Rin.

"Gumi told me!" She answered still smiling, what a cheerful girl, "My family has been working for the imperial court for generations, my master is Prince Kaito!"

What?! Kai is her Master?! Then did she receive orders to capture me?

"I've been told you're the Prince's betrothed, Princess Miku. That means I serve you too!" Rin continue.

Rin doesn't know how Kai feels about me…or that he tried to kill me…

"This is a cabin I often use when I'm training," Rin explained, "Len told me I should tell Grandfather about you…so I brought you here! You've been in deep pain for three days and nights, you were so severely wounded, I didn't think you'd make it."

Rin is so nice…

"Did you help me, Rin?" I asked smiling at her. "Thank you."

I noticed Rin's face got red.

"I'm going to get some water!" She said as she held a bucket, ran fast out of the door.

"But that bucket already full of water…" Gumi said. I chuckled.

"Hey. Once your wounds are better, you'd better leave." A voice said. "Prince Kaito is after you isn't he, Princess?"

There, a frog standing, talking to me…

"Eeek! A frog!" I yelled as I ran away from it.

"I'm not a frog! I'm Rin's childhood friend, Len!" he yelled at me. "I look like this because the spell that klutz Rin cast on me when I was small hasn't lost its effect yet. I'm actually a fine human, you know!"

"The village has received an order from the Prince…to hunt you down!" He informed me as he pointed his finger at me, "Rin doesn't know that because she's been here for the last three days, she helped you because you were in trouble. As you can see, Rin is a big lummox so you can't be too sure when the village will find out about you. I suggest you to leave as soon as you're able."

Once I'm able…I turned away from the frog and took a look at my wound…It doesn't hurt anymore.

No! Impossible! The wound is gone! It can't be! I'm sure that arrow hit through me!

Perhaps…

I am…Immortal…A creature from the moon just like the youko…What should I do? If it is my fate…I don't know if I am to destroy youko or humans. If my life has been chosen and I have no say…That's "fate", isn't it?

 _She'll turn against humans and betray us!_ Kai's words recalled in my head.

Is it true…? I don't know if it's up to me…But…I don't want Kai or Meiko to die.

"Here you go, Princess!" Rin's voice interrupted my thought. "We'll have mushroom soup for dinner today!" she said cheerfully.

"All those mushrooms are poisonous!" Len yelled at her as he came over and picked the mushroom, "I'm going to throw these away!"

Rin laughed… "Guess he's angry now…that Len!"

During the dinner, Rin told me about her family.

"I had eight elder brothers and sisters. But they all died during missions or from illness, so now I'm the sole heir." Rin said.

"Then you're the next leader of the village?!" I asked in surprised. She's so young!

"No, birth doesn't really matter. The strongest person in the village becomes the next leader. But from the third leader on, my family has held that position in the village, so I don't want it to end with me," She smiled at me.

"You're such a good girl, Rin!" I praised her.

Rin got embarrassed and laughed an awkward laugh. What a cute girl.

"What exactly do you need to do to become the leader?" I asked.

"Succeed in your missions and become famous." Len answered, yawning.

"Defeating Akadama!" Rin shouted.

"Akadama?" Gumi asked.

"It's a hawk that has been living upstream for a long time, it often attacks people who walk through the valley. We get many bodyguard requests due to that." Rin explained.

"None of the leaders have been able to defeat it so far, so if Rin is able to defeat it, she'll definitely be at the top of the list." Len said unamused.

A loud noise interrupted our conversation.

"What?!" Rin jumped in front of me in a protective way. "A wolf, don't worry it's not that close. It's rare to see them around here."

Suddenly, my head ache, like a knife pierce into it. I fell into Rin's arm.

"Princess Miku!" Rin asked, "Does your wound hurt?"

"No I'm fine…I just felt strange…" I answered back, breathing heavily.

Rin is so kind…Rin...

She must taste good...I thought as I smirk.

"Princess?" Rin asked.

I yanked back, what was I just thinking?! Just like the youko. A flesh-eating monster. No! No it's not true!

I ran away from Rin as fast as I can.

"Princess! Princess, come back!" Rin chased after me.

No! I can't let that happen!

"Don't come near!" I shouted as I summon Chizakura, "Stay back! If you come any closer, I'll kill you!"

I placed the sword near Rin's neck. "I'll cut you down." I threatened.

Chizakura quickly shaking in my hands. No! It's moving on its own again!

"Chizakura! Stop!" I ordered, but useless. I closed my eyes as the sword flew quickly toward Rin.

Huh? I opened my eyes and found where Rin was standing was replaced with a piece of wood, and that Chizakura had stabbed into it.

"It's a body-switching spell," Rin was standing behind me. "I may be clumsy, but I'm not stupid. I could easily tell who shot that arrow, Princess."

"And when I told you who I was, you didn't order me to tell Princes Kaito that you were safe." She walked toward me. "If you had attacked by a thug, you would have immediately asked for the Prince's aid. And now…I know you are a kind person…Who doesn't want to kill me." She smiled warmly.

Rin…I was touched by her kindness…

"No…I'm from the moon, I'm a monster like the youko!" I argued shaking her shoulder as if to make her wake up and see who I actually am. "I'm immortal, and I healed from that wound in my chest in just three days!"

"After I found out Prince Kaito was after, I thought I would have to be the one to kill you," Rin took my hands. "But I couldn't forget how you cried when you first awoke, and you spoke of your feelings for Prince Kaito. I just couldn't make myself do it."

"The more I discovered your kindness, the happier I felt. I was able to find a reason to spare your life. I didn't want to kill you." Rin look at me smiling. "And I don't want to kill you now and you don't want to kill me, as long as you have that feeling inside, you are not a youko, Princess."

"Really?" I asked, sobbing.

"Really." Rin smiled at me.

I ran into Rin's arm crying. Rin has trust me. As long as I believe in Rin…

…

…

"So this is the Akadama's nest." I said. We had arrived to the hawk's nest.

"Right. I'm off!" Rin waved as she took off to the nest.

"I hope she'll be okay." I told Len.

"Let me tell you, the true horrors of her skill." Len said. "Rin definitely the best in the village when it comes to skill! She's better than our leader! She excels in fire, water, flying techniquies. And she master the transformation spell when she was nine, a technique that is very difficult for even adult ninja to master." Len explained proudly.

"But…." Len trailed off, looking at where Rin is. She accidentally woke up the hawk. What a lummox -.- "No matter how skilled she is, her blunders are not to be believed." Len finished off.

As I looked around, I saw something.

"Gah!" I yelled loudly.

"What?!" Len asked.

"There's a dead hawk over there!" I said.

"If it's dead, don't worry about it…" Len said then stopped, "wait…."

A…huge…hawk…Rin! Then what are you fighting for?!

"A human, she looks good to eat." A big figure crawled up behind Rin.

Oh no! A youko! It must have killed Akadama and taken its nest!

The youko grabbed Rin aggressively and threw her in its mouth.

"Rin!" I screamed, terrified.

"Little birdy! You think you can eat me that easily!" Rin jumped down to the ground.

"Enough Rin! You can't defeat the youko!" I tried to stopped her, not wanting anything to happen to her again.

"Listen to the Princess! You've done enough. Everyone in the village will acknowledge you!" Len yelled.

"Whether it be Akadama or a youko, it's the same thing. The travelers who walk past here are always in danger. I will defeat it!" Rin said as she charged toward the youko, "It's not because I'm the daughter of the clan leader. I don't want to become the next leader! I just want to become a true ninja!"

Rin's words fell deeply into my head.

"Oh no! It's moving toward the village!" Rin yelled.

It's….not fate…

"Um…Princess?" Rin asked confused at my transformation.

"Sorry Rin, no matter how much you try, the only thing that can defeat youko is this sword, Chizakura…and the one who wields it. Me" I said, "So if you want to save your village, let me go."

"But the village has been ordered to hunt you down, you know?! You could be captured!" Rin tried to stop me, "You mustn't go, Princess!"

"But you still have to let me go!" I shouted, "I finally realized what I want to do. It's not because I'm Princess Kaguya's grandchild or because it's my fate. I want to protect Kai and the others."

Rin…I…

"I want to become a true princess who can protect this country!" I stated.

That's what I want to be…

"As the daughter of the eighth clan leader, I'd like to ask you…Princes Miku to defeat that youko," Rin said as she kneel down to me, "You have my promise that I will protect you at all costs."

I smiled.

"Let's go!"

We live to share our feelings. I will not lose!

…

…

"Leader, it's no use. No matter how we main it, it's still lives!" One of the ninja yelled.

"So this is a youko." The ninja leader said.

"Stand back, everyone!" I yelled. "Sakura descends! There is no escaping the moon's divine retribution!"

"I knew you'd come." A familiar voice said.

Kai!

"The youko was bait to lure you out. I've trapped it inside a force field for now." Kai said.

"This was a trap?! But how did you lure the youko here?!" I asked angrily.

"This whistle," Kaito said as he showed me a small whistle in his hand, "Its sound enhances the hunger of the youko."

"Reveal yourself! Princess!" Kaito said as he placed the whistle in his mouth.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 3! I hope you like it! Thank you for reading! Have a nice day! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for not update my story a lot. I have a lot of homework and school work and stuff** **. But anyways, this chapter is kind of short but I hope you like it and enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 4**

 ***Flashback***

"We are leaving, Kaito-Sama," Kaito's servant said.

"Why? Can't I go meet her?" Young Kaito asked while looking at a girl.

"You need the permission of the King to meet the Princess, so for today…" The servant replied.

"Okay…but just a bit longer…" Kaito hesitated as he continued to stare at the girl.

 _I want to meet her soon…Meet her…The way she smiles to hide her loneliness. I want to hug her and protect her_. Young Kaito promised himself.

 ***Flashback End***

* * *

 **Miku P.O.V**

"PRINCESS MIKU!" Rin yelled loudly as she ran to where I am.

"Stand back, Rin!" Kaito ordered as Rin stopped. "Am I not the one who is your master?! You have orders from me!"

Rin took out her ninja stars and threw it at Kaito, knocking the whistle out of his hand.

"No!" Rin argued, running to my side and hugged me, "It took three days and three nights for me to save the Princess's life and that was not in order for her to die!"

Kaito took out some kind of paper and mumble something under his breath. A big flash goes out and where Kaito was standing now is a huge wolf.

The wolf from before! That was Kaito transformed?!

The wolf charged ride into Rin knocking her down the ground.

"Rin!" I screamed, "Stop it Kaito! Please stop!"

"The whistle!" Kaito's attendant caught the whistle. He placed his mouth over the whistle and blew into it.

"Kyaaa!" I shrieked in pain as the sound of the whistle echoed in my head. It's no good! This noise is making my head go completely blank.

But I don't want to fight Kaito! The word in my head echoed "Fight fight fight!" "They are enemies! All human are…all of them…" My head started to control my mind.

No, they aren't! I regained myself, charging right into Kaito as I summoned Chizakura, knocking Kaito off Rin with it.

"Kaito…!" I yelled.

"Princess…those eyes…your teeth…" Rin murmured, noticing that my eyes had turn narrowed and evil, so is the sharp teeth in my mouth.

"You fell for it," Kaito said, jumped up and knocked Chizakura out of my hand. The sword fell into a net and small papers wrapped around it. The attendant smiled in triumph.

Kaito bent down and picked Chizakura up while me, standing there panicking and confused.

"Why..?" I managed to say it.

"Those from the moon are unaging and immortal. Do you think that Princess Kaguya and your mother died?" Kaito asked, "Princess Kaguya was burned and turned to ash. And was buried in many different parts of the land. You mother became a Demon, and was impaled by Chizakura." Kaito said as he held up the sword.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Hehehe well done, Prince." The attendant said far away from Kaito, "As long as I play this whistle, The Princess will suffer and not able to call Chizakura back to her. The imperial Prince, sincerely loves, this country." As he ready to blow the whistle.

"Take that!" Gumi yelled as she climbed up to the attendant and bite him.

"I'll be taking that!" Len the frog said in victory as he caught the flute.

"Gumi! How dare you!" Meiko shouted angrily.

"Meiko! Please trust the Princess! The Princess is not someone who would become a Demon!" Gumi begged.

"I don't want to hear that from _YOU_!" Meiko yelled back.

* * *

 **Miku P.O.V**

"So…Chizakura was your objective…" I said, breathing heavily.

"That's right," Kaito said as he placed the sword near my neck, "You are a dangerous being who will do nothing but destroy this Kingdom. And, according to fate, me as well."

The first arrow was to test me perpetual youth and longevity. He used a demon to lure me out, so he could draw Chizakura on me…

"Kai…Do you value your own life more than mine?" I asked.

"Anyone would," He answered coldly

I smiled at him. I really am such a fool aren't I?

"Kai, you hated me before you even met me, right? And you still do?" I asked directly, making Kaito felt uneasy, "Do you still hate me even after meeting me and talking to me?"

"Miku…" Kaito said.

"I'm different!" I yelled, "I was raised as a human! I'm not a demon!"

 _Will you be controlled by fate or do you want to be free?_

"I'll decide for myself on what I will do!"

 _Will you be controlled by fate or do you want to be free?_

"I'll decide for myself on how I will live!"

 _Will you be controlled by fate or do you want to be free?_

 **I want to be free!**

"I will protect humans!"

"I will not become like the demons!"

As I claimed those word. Chizakura moved and burned all the spelled that got wrapped around it. It moved toward me fastly from Kaito's hand.

"Dodge it! Miku!" Kaito yelled.

I closed my eyes, too frightened to move.

…

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes. Stand before is Chizakura floating.

 _Your only choice is to please Chizakura._ Luka's word recalled in my head.

I reached my head hand, grab Chizakura and run right into the demon that got trapped by Kaito's spell.

"Ah!" I yelled painfully, my head hurt! It's the whistle's sound again. But I can't give up! I continue to run toward the demon, slashing the sword right into it. I watched as it disappeared, my body felt weak…

"Miku!" Kaito called running toward me as I'm starting to fall, I fell into someone's arms.

"That's enough don't you think? Kai?" A familiar voice said.

It's Gumo.

"Togu! What are you doing here?" Kaito asked in surprised.

"I was sent by the King to give Miku a message," Gumo answered.

"What's that supposed to be mean?" Kaito asked again.

"Kaito has embraced his hatred of the Princess and they might break up, but we need her by all means to get rid of the demons. Therefore, if she does well to meet this condition, the King shall keep her safe and sound." Gumo quoted the King's message.

"A condition?" I asked.

"South of the Kingdom, a ferocious demon keeps appearing on Mt. Uji Its identity cannot be seen when sealed. Those who have seen it have been devoured so we haven't been able to ask them anything." Gumo explained, "If you accept the King's command, and defeat the demon he will acknowledge your loyalty and protect your life. He wants you to return to Wysteria and fight in the line of duty."

Go back to Wysteria…? I'd be leaving Kai's mansion…? I looked over to Kaito secretly.

"Okay, Kai?" Gumo asked.

"There's no choice but to obey the King's orders. I don't think she can do it, though." He answered casually.

I snapped.

"I can SO Do it!" I yelled back, "This way you can't try to kill me! I'll have our engagement canceled too!"

"That's just what I wanted!" Kaito argued back, "And even if you cry I won't come to save you! I'm going too! If it's being on guard you can't rely on the Princess!"

"Then I shall go as well!" Gumo suggested, "Because if nobody keeps an eye on Kai…"

"Don't you insult me!" Kaito yelled.

"Rin…Rin is going too…!" I heard Rin's weak voice. I turned quickly around.

"Rin! Are you all right?!" I panicked, I totally forgot about her.

"I'm all right…" Rin said as she tried to get up "The Princes…did not seriously bite me…"

She has a few bruises but from nowhere does she bleed…

 _Dodge it! Miku!_ I suddenly remembered of Kaito's words.

Were those his true feelings? What does he really think of me? I just can't ask him again…

Kai…My heart aches…

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Isn't this great, Kai! You don't need to kill the Princess." Gumo said happily.

"I'm begging you to stop breathing," Kaito said coldly

"Almost I would like it if you don't call me Kai."

Gumo, standing there surprised.

 _Kai!_ He remembered Miku always said that to Kaito.

"It's hard, isn't it, boy," Gumo said as he watches Kaito walking ahead.


End file.
